Aya's Way To Assassinate
by spiritmage101
Summary: Learn how to become an assassin, just like Aya who will be personally teaching you and taking you under his wings.
1. Lesson 1

Lolo: Aya will further proceed and take over. Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kruez, or Aya.  
  
* = hint. (Only in Aya's lessons)  
  
Lesson 1  
  
To become a refine, successful assassin, you must first always get your glare down. I am Aya your tutor to become an assassin/anything else you want to be (you will understand soon, little grasshopper).  
  
To glare is to gaze at intensely, your glare will either a) frighten anyone who steps in your view of sight, b) turn them to stone because your eyes are so damn freaky, they would rather turn to stone than stand another minute with you, c) make them want to hug and smother you with kisses and pudding, or d) make them laugh because your pathetic looking; choice A or B will be the most helpful, and they happen to make fun of your glaring tactics, it means they're amazingly stupid to mock you (of all people, they will get what they deserve) or you're utterly pathetic (you, of all people! You will get what you deserve). If they mock you, go up to them and say, "How dare you mock me you insignificant little worm!" then, kill them *you're an assassin, remember?  
  
Enough with trifle matters. Glaring can be difficult or easy, depends on you. First, look intensely into a mirror, check what type of glare will work for you, such as; squinting your eyes, moving eyebrows, or getting some color contacts (if you want, but it is not necessary). If you cannot keep a glare down for no longer than 3 seconds because your eyes have this non-glaring contract you didn't know about, steal the 'special' glue from a doctor. You know, the one when they use in emergencies and is extremely strong? Use that and glue your eyebrows, eyelids, or eyes anyway you want. If you want to get the glue off, I do not know how except to cut the glue part off, which is absolutely painful.  
  
Practice glaring at the mirror until you think you are a glaring machine that can glare the universe down to crumpets of bread you could eat (that's how confident you have to be), then, go to a public area and glare at random people. Check their expressions, if they are cowering in fear, go to another person and repeat the cycle from the point where you glare at random people, but if your glare cracks them up or absolutely does nothing, start from scratch (do not glare at little kids and make them cry! Glare at full-grown men and make them cry). Do NOT forget to practice! When you come back for the next lesson, your glare better be able to scare my feet away so that I take a week trying to find them! Practice, practice, practice!  
  
Ah, yes, I never told you the point of why you need to glare. I'll tell you why! Your victims need to fear you and what better way to start the high pitched screams than a decent, horrifying, all powerful, you get the point, glare? Your glower needs to be one of a kind. Everyone reacts different to different glares, you know how they are always explaining, 'his eyes were burning with a hate that I did not want to even know of' or 'those eyes were filled with fires that burned off anger, so that if he laid a sight to anything, it would have caught fire.' Yes, someone will describe your glare to you in this descriptive way, maybe me, if you tell me how your glare is turning out. The glare is a basic fundamental you should know and memorize, do not forget, it leaves an impression no one would dare to overlook. Don't forget to practice. *glare*  
  
End of Lesson 1  
  
Aya: Come back for more, but get that glare down first. Tell me how you are doing, and I will take my precious time to write you a descriptive sentence about the fury of your eyes in this little guide! One day you will be good as me, but don't get your hopes up, I am the master at that, and everything you will learn from this book, except when Omi comes and put stuff I do not want on here. *smirks*  
  
Lolo: Doesn't sound at Aya at all, huh? Maybe he drank too much coffee. . . *.*  
  
Aya: Remember, once you have started becoming an assassin, there is no turning back.  
  
Lolo: *watches as Aya downs a two liter bottle of coffee.* He's never going to sleep. Maybe one of you can come up with a lullaby for him, I cannot. At least he sounds like himself. Well, later!  
  
Aya: PRACTICE!!! 


	2. Lesson 2

Lesson 2  
  
Another basic for assassination is your style. You must have your own one of a kind style and once you've got it, you can't change it, so don't stick until you're definite. Hey, have you gotten that glare down? That has something to do with your style.  
  
Choosing your style includes the way you kill, or the weapon you choose (next lesson), or maybe a trademark you have such as; always kills his victims by pulling out their spine, leaving something behind at the assassination, or maybe it's something you wear. The fact that people know you because of something like that means you're doing pretty good.  
  
Why do you need to have a style? It helps you kill quick and easy and you don't have to worry about choosing out the style. Plus if the police can identify you by something you did, they will cover it up and say nothing to the public. Why? Because you're working for them, unless you are a murderer who kills without reason.  
  
End of Lesson 2  
  
Lolo: I guess Aya didn't have any coffee today. This one is Boring.  
  
Aya: It is not! Do you think assassinating is about dancing around, with flowers in your hair and then killing someone with a flower or your cupcakes you made! It is serious hard as rock serious stuff. Do NOT question my ways!  
  
Lolo: Ok,ok,ok, yeesh. I'm backing off. Aya is in a bad mood. I wonder did he drink while I wasn't looking and is now having a hangover! So many things to ponder.  
  
Aya: Your glare is great, except the little girl with the bright eyes; you might just as well wear sunglasses or a pair of dark shades. You must have your style chosen before you continue! If you don't then don't come back!  
  
Lolo: Aya's so sCaRy. I don't want to say it to his face that he's being mean, but I'll just tell you, he doesn't mean it.  
  
Aya: Yes, I do.  
  
Lolo: @_@ 


	3. Lesson 3

Lesson 3  
  
A weapon is something you kill or seriously hurt people with. ANYTHING can be a weapon. You can use a sword of any type, flails, spears, axes, hammers, a stick with fire, or the gift of hands those higher powers gave you. I've heard of some people using potato peelers. . . I guarantee you that is a messy way. You could use your fingers and poke eyes out and be known as Eye-poker, the man/woman who pokes eyes out.  
  
Again, your weapon should reflect your style. If your style sucks, use bricks, you CAN kill someone with bricks, but if your style is high and mighty, use a sword or bow and arrows like the past knight people in England. You can use a katana as well (for those with flawless tastes and style). If your style is simple, use a gun, if it is complex, use a well thought up plan that includes many choices of weapons and a bomb. Again, I suggest a you use only one weapon, two at the most, so you do not have to worry about which to choose. If your style is unique, uhh, use a bar of soap and a toilet scrubber, if your style is prissy, use roses, like Tuxedo Knight. If you can use magic, good for you, you suck. You should learn to do something physical, it's good for you.  
  
Weapons are very useful, for anything. Threatening, killing, for fun, your smart, if you use a pencil eraser as a weapon, I am sure you can think of many other things.  
  
End of Lesson 3  
  
Lolo: That was a shorty  
  
Aya: It's weapons! It's not complex to choose out a weapon  
  
Lolo: What ever you say, Aya-kun  
  
Aya: I'm tired of basics. We'll start on killing next lesson! I'll explain basics along the way  
  
Lolo: I thought you said, "Basics are the most important part"  
  
Aya: What's the point if you never killed before  
  
Lolo: Aya, you confuse me, I think some will join my side 


	4. Lesson 4

Lesson 4  
  
Destroying someone is the easy and yet the most difficult part. It is usually best to assassinate at night. Make sure you have a killing costume (Ah, a basic I will go over later). Anyways, follow your target around for at least a day and strike at night.  
  
First, sneak up on them in the dead of night. They will presumably be in their own dorm/room thingy. If they are dumb and not very keen in their senses or instincts you can kill them without them knowing, but if they see you, that is another story. Your victim will be extremely surprised that you know what they have done bad, they will a) scream for mercy and say they will repent (which they will not. If you fall for that trick, give up an take some don't trust anyone lessons, which can be available from me if you request it), b) deny that they have done nothing wrong, c) be overcome with guilt and commit suicide or become depress (rare), or d) try to KILL YOU.  
  
Here are what you should do for each of the following a) just tell them something like you don't trust them and then kill them, b) tell them what they have done wrong and raise your weapon to kill them, they will most likely run away, so catch them and assassinate them, c) if you are lucky, they will commit suicide so you don't have to do anything, but if they are depressed and all that "I'm so cruel" speech, kill them, end their misery, and complete your mission, and finally d) the poor fool, they have no idea what they're going up against, if they kill you, you know you've done something wrong, but anyways say something like "You dare try to kill me! You insignificant bug, I am so powerful, I could squish you with my toe!" If you madly desire, take off your shoes and socks to show them how big your toes really are, that doesn't concern me.  
  
Your mission to execute is important! You will not leave until the job is done! If they escape, which should be unlikely, go after them as soon as possible and take them down so they don't get their friends, (if they have any), and come after YOU with big guns and bombs specifically designed to blow out your brains. You do not want that, not even I can take down a giant army with destroy Aya's brain bombs. Get the job done, preferable quickly. If you are sadistic, I will not question, just do what you want to do, but kill them and don't make a commotion about it. Make sure there are no witnesses or you have to kill an innocent person, again if you are sadistic, I will not ask. Now you have some experience in assassinating, but before you actually go on a mission to destroy, make sure you have experience in killing things. It is not good if you faint at the sight of a dead object, the police will lock you up unless you're working for them, but most likely you will work for a secret company or you work for yourself because you want to put some type of your own justice in the world.  
  
End of Lesson 4  
  
Lolo: Aww, you don't like to kill innocent people Aya-kun  
  
Aya: If I must, I will  
  
Lolo: You're such a softy  
  
Aya: ~.~; 


	5. Lesson 5

Lesson 5  
  
You have an important mission and you don't know what to wear, I suggest you get a killer-costume. Killer costume as in a murderer not a *totally cool* outfit.  
  
It is best if you have only one outfit in which you wear to destroy because of you have more than one, you'd have a hard time deciding which to wear. When choosing out your outfit, make sure it is a DARK color, black is the best. Why? So the blood doesn't show up if you end up being messy. Choosing out clothing for this occasion is not hard; it doesn't HAVE to be in style. For the sake that peaches can't eat humans, you're going to kill someone, at night, where NO ONE can see you, they don't care what you wear! Don't make a fuss about choosing out the *perfect* outfit that is *totally you*!!! AK! My head hurts. I'm going to sleep. Sorry people, but, I, Aya, cannot continue unless you want horrible instructions. Good night. *goes to bed*  
  
Hey! Aya here! Now clothes equal style! You have to look good so your prey can see the beautiful assassin about to kill them. Now all you have to do is buy a *cute* bunny outfit, you know, with the floppy ears and fluffy tail? Go up to the person you're going to kill and make bunny noises! If you, er, can't, just hop around insanely! Don't forget to put *pretty* *little* flowers in your hair! That's all.  
  
Alright, it's been two days since my little headache; it ended up being some type of flu thingy; it passed quickly. So anyways, yes, dark outfits are the best. Pants are preferable over skirts; skirts are definitely more preferable than nothing. Do not go in wearing nothing because it would be embarrassing for both sides of the conflict. In the end, you should have something dark and makes you unnoticeable in the dark. This also, like so many other things, reflects on your style. Silk, leather, lace, spikes, slits, I don't care; make it dark, that's all I care about.  
  
It's important to have a killing outfit because you don't want to kill wearing casual clothes. That lady near the washer will be suspicious if you keep on bringing in bloody clothing to wash. So with a dark outfit, the blood is hard to notice and only one outfit gets ruined.  
  
End of Lesson 5  
  
Omi: Hi Aya. I see you're writing a guide about our top secret job.  
  
Aya: What are you doing here? *covers his monitor* I'm not writing about assassination, what are you talking about?  
  
Omi: You're lying through your teeth Aya-kun. *snicker*  
  
Aya: What are you laughing about? *Aya finally gets it and reads his lesson over* AH! I've been foiled!  
  
Omi: *laughs like an insane maniac*  
  
Aya: NO! NO! NO! Do NOT wear a *cute* bunny outfit, do not stick *pretty* *little* flowers in your hair! Don't make bunny noises, don't hop around insanely! Omi! Come back here! *chases Omi*  
  
Omi: *runs away for Aya, but still cackling like a maniac*  
  
Lolo: I'm not going to ask. . . . 


	6. Lesson 6

Lesson 6  
  
What do you do when you're captured by your rival(s) or common enemies? If you are a true assassinator, you wouldn't get caught in this situation in the first place, but since I'm nice, I'll help you out.  
  
They will most likely have you locked away in a cell with chains and restraints or the other common things that could happen a) kill you immediately, b) throw you into their bedroom for *punishment*, c) sell you as a slave. The answers to the previous a) there are few things you can do when this occurs, hope it doesn't happen, or hope that your friends come on the last second, b) . . . . ., c) hahahaha, they're just plain stupid. Now you're free, just kill the person who bought you, tell them it's for a good cause, and you're free.  
  
The classic and most likely to happen, they throw you in a cell to watch you rot over the years. The important thing is to have some type of lock- pick with you. The classic hairpin; you should always have a hairpin with you somewhere; you never know when you might need to pick a lock or just pin up your hair. So any how, pick your locks and get the hell out of there, but not before revenge. They probably took your weapon so now you go on a weapon hunt. When you find your weapon, locate your abductor and say, "You shall pay for even thinking for one second you could keep me locked up in your pathetic lair." Now is the time for that glare, so throughout this entire thing, you are like this; *GLARE*!!! It's simple what comes next, you kill them. Then let out a satisfying smirk, "Hymph", cackling laugh, or just turn around and walk away.  
  
Since you're already there, dump all the gasoline you can find everywhere and set their place on fire. Do NOT stay in the house when it's burning to cinders, you have to be OUTSIDE, somewhere distant and congratulating yourself.  
  
Now that you're free and have extra time and are sadistic and a really revenge-believer (doesn't matter if you don't have all these traits), seek out there family and kill them. Revenge is sweet.  
  
End of Lesson 6  
  
Lolo: Aya is a firm revenge-believer  
  
Aya: I must kill Takatori  
  
Lolo: You already did  
  
Aya: Must find a way to destroy his ghost and do the land of the dead a favor.  
  
Lolo: -.-; I' not going to ask, (again) 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Sorry for the long wait. Don't ask me about the weird signs the /a C tm/ thingy was a apostrophe. I don't know what happened and I couldn't get rid of it. Sorry. Hoped you enjoyed 


End file.
